Chocolate
by Cami Sky
Summary: Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. Es lo único que puede ayudar a Lily Evans a superar la enorme tentación que se ofrece en bandeja de plata; una tentación llamada James Potter.


¡Hola! ¿Que tal? ¿Cómo les van las cosas? Pues yo ando un poco angustiada porque mi musa me abandonó durante bastante tiempo y no se por donde estuvo. Con decirles que me sentaba frente al monitor, con la hoja de Word lista para escribir… y yo con la mente completamente en blanco. ¡No conseguía escribir dos líneas seguidas! Era muy frustrante…

Así que no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde salió esta historia. Lo único que recuerdo es que esa mañana estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate con almendras, vino un súbito chispazo de inspiración y este es el resultado.

No me machaquen demasiado…

Otra cosa. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en mis anteriores fics. No saben lo felices que me pusieron y como lograron alegrarme el día. No había tenido tiempo de agradecérselos… ¡Muchas gracias a todas!

Por cierto, este fic se lo dedico a ellas.

**Chocolate**

Chocolate.

Quiero chocolate.

Necesito chocolate.

Aunque sea uno pequeñito… pero por favor necesito comer chocolate.

Y lo necesito urgentemente.

Chocolate…

El chocolate es lo único que puede ayudarme ahora.

¿Y saben porqué?

Porque el chocolate es un excelente sustituto para el sexo.

Por eso necesito comer chocolate.

¡Malditas compañeras de habitación! ¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hacerme sufrir así?

Chocolate…

Estúpida yo por hacerles caso. ¿Es que nunca aprendo la lección?

Esta mañana no tuvieron mejor idea de ponerse a jugar a ponerse retos unas a otras.

Lo que provoca una mañana de domingo aburrida…

Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que decidieron que yo, por ser prefecta y tener menos restricciones que los demás, debía llevar a cabo un reto más complicado que los de ellas. Un reto que yo recuerde para siempre.

Por eso estoy aquí, desesperada por una barra de chocolate.

¿Y donde estoy?

Pues estoy en los camerinos de hombres del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Con todos ellos metidos en las duchas y yo con un hechizo desilusionador, viéndolos bañarse.

¿A que es para volverse loca?

Si debo ser sincera, todos ellos están bastante bien. Algunos mejor que otros pero todos están muy que pero muy bien. Sobretodo el capitán del equipo. Él esta muchísimo más que bien. Está espectacular.

¿Ya les dije que el capitán es James Potter?

Necesito chocolate.

Pero voy a necesitar más chocolate cuando empiecen a salir de las duchas; sobretodo cuando salga James.

Chocolate… por piedad una barra de chocolate…

Oh, oh. Problemas.

James Potter está saliendo de la ducha solamente con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura. Con el pelo mojado. Y con pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo por todo su cuerpo.

¡Chocolate! ¡Necesito chocolate! ¡E inmediatamente! ¡Chocolate!

Bien. Lo único que tengo que hacer es cerrar los ojos hasta que este completamente vestido y podré soportar esto.

¿A quién trato de engañar? Sé que no voy a cerrar los ojos. ¿Y perderme un espectáculo que ya quisieran ver muchas chicas de Hogwarts? Ni loca, ni borracha, ni hechizada. Yo esto no me lo pierdo.

Chocolate…

A quien me de una barra de chocolate le doy… le doy… no sé que le doy, pero le doy algo como muestra de gratitud.

Chocolate.

Quiero chocolate.

Necesito chocolate.

Y lo necesito urgentemente.

Todos los chicos del equipo ya se están yendo, completamente secos y con el uniforme puesto. ¿Y por qué, santo Merlín, Potter sigue solo con su toalla sin vestirse ni nada? ¿Por qué está sonriendo como si supiera que estoy aquí? Esto me huele a chamusquina…

¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡James Potter se dirige directamente a donde estoy yo y me está mirando! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja!

-Ya te puedes quitar el hechizo Lily, sé que estás aquí desde hace bastante.

Joder. Me descubrió. Que no cunda el pánico. Que no cunda el pánico.

¿Sería este un buen momento para echar a correr?

Lentamente, sin ganas de fastidiarla más, pronuncié en voz baja el contra-hechizo y me hice perfectamente visible. De la cabeza hasta los pies. Incluyendo el tono rosado de mis mejillas. Totalmente visible.

-¿Qué hacías aquí pelirroja?

-Yo… esto… las chicas… un reto… yo no quería…-por primera vez en todos mis años en Hogwarts estaba sin palabras. ¡Y todo por culpa de James Potter! ¿Es que me tiene que hacer preguntas estando tan cerca y casi desnudo? Eso no ayuda mucho que digamos.

-¿Y qué estabas viendo Lily?-preguntó el pelinegro maliciosamente.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sin muchas de responder a eso. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Pues lo había estado viendo a él. Viendo como se duchaba y como caía el agua por todo su cuerpo. Pero jamás diría eso en voz alta.

Y mucho menos cuando él está tan peligrosamente cerca que puedo sentir el olor de su champú. Y el calor que desprende su cuerpo.

Chocolate. Chocolate. Chocolate. ¿Ya dije que necesito chocolate?

Creo que debo haber puesto una cara rara, porque James acaba de cambiar su sonrisa maliciosa por una cara preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

De dolerme no me duele nada. Solo necesito salir de aquí y comer una barra gigantesca de chocolate… o comérmelo a él.

Supongo que eso no se lo puedo decir.

-Chocolate-fue todo lo que dije-Necesito chocolate.

No tengo ni idea de que fue lo que entendió o lo que escuchó. Lo único que sé es que, después de escuchar la palabra "chocolate" se me tiró encima y empezó a besarme.

¿Les dije que necesitaba chocolate?

Pues ya no necesito nada. Con James me basto y sobro.

El chocolate es un buen sustituto de sexo; pero es absolutamente innecesario cuando tienes a James Potter besándote, con tu espalda apoyada contra los armarios del camerino de hombres, e inyectándote fuego líquido en las venas.

Adiós chocolate, bienvenido James Potter.

Pero como sé que ustedes no tienen tanta suerte como yo, les va a tocar comerse una buena cantidad de chocolate.

Porque a James Potter yo ya no lo suelto jamás.

Creo que ya dije esto, pero repetirlo no va a hacer daño.

El chocolate es un buen sustituto de sexo; pero es absolutamente innecesario cuando tienes a James Potter besándote.

FIN

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

No se olviden de dejar reviews

Hasta otra

Cami Sky


End file.
